Leslie Noodman
Leslie "Abraham" Noodman is Sanjay and Craig’s annoying, busybody next-door neighbor. Noodman has a pathological fear of snakes, making Craig his worst nightmare and mortal enemy. A lifelong bachelor, Noodman is unnaturally devoted to his cat, Lady Butterscotch, and is bizarrely obsessed with blueberries. His proximity to Sanjay and Craig’s house often makes him the inadvertent victim of the dudes’ backyard shenanigans and he’ll take any chance he can get to go after Craig with his trusty snake-smashing shovel. Biography Noodman's past is pretty foggy. The only sign of his past was in the episode "Laugh Quake". It doesn't reveal much, but what it does reveal is important. Not only that Mr. Noodman has a father, it was also shown that he was attacked by some snakes as a child, making him quite paranoid to all their existence. Appearance Mr. Noodman is also described as big butted. In "Brett Venom M.D.", he is depicted having a big butt, white wifebeater, shorts similar in appearance to Sanjay's, and orange crocs, as well as hairy legs and sunglasses. However, in "Laugh Quake", his apperance was changed drastically. He no longer has hairy legs, his wifebeater, or his crocs and sunglasses, and his butt has seemed to have "shrunk" in size, with only his shorts remaining. He has a blue button-down shirt with a pocket and tie, as well as yellow shoes. In both appearances he has curly hair that stands up on both sides, and he is balding in the middle of his head. He is shown with a perpetual pout in both appearances as well. In the flashback he has in "Laugh Quake" he is shown wearing a dark blue sailor suit with a matching hat and red scarf. Personality Mr. Noodman is described as a crazy snake hater. In "Brett Venom M.D.", he freaks out at the sight of Craig's tail, jumping out of his gurney and chasing him around the hospital, only calming down when given anesthesia. He is also paranoid, thinking the sound of Sanjay laughing was the sound of him being attacked by a snake. However, this may also be due to the fact that Sanjay's laugh is terrible. He seems to have a fear of Sanjay's mom, seen in "Laugh Quake," when Sanjay calls for his mom, Mr. Noodman fled the scene. Antagonistic side Mr. Noodman has a light antagonistic side, shown in the episode "Dog Wave". In the episode, Sanjay's new dogs break into Noodman's blueberry plant and break as many jars of blueberry jam as they can. Mr. Noodman, infuriated, tells Sanjay that he will call the dog pound if he does not make more jam (to his specifications). When he finishes, Noodman (quite rudely) breaks his promise and calls the dog pound anyway. In "Dream Rangers", he kidnapped Belle Pepper (Even that is Sanjay and Craig's dream). In "Ain't No Fang", he kidnapped Craig, because he is a crazy snake hater, and threatens to get rid of them if he sees them in his way. Episodes Featured Season 1 *Brett Venom MD (first appearance) *Laugh Quake *Maximum Dennis (cameo) *Dog Wave *Heightmare (cameo) *Traffical Island (singing cameo) *Release the Craigan (cameo) *Doom Baby *Blackout *Family Re-Noodman *Fart Baby *Kung-Fu Catapult *Dream Rangers *Prickerbeast *Old Farts *Kerplunk'd *Chill Bill (mentioned) *Curb Dawgz *A Tail of Two Slithers Season 2 *Butts Up Club *Tufflips' Tales of Terror *Fartwerk Season 3 *Paper Pushers *Ain't No Fang *Balzalderac! *All Couped Up Gallery Trivia *Mr. Noodman is paranoid. *Mr. Noodman has a pathological fear of snakes. *Mr. Noodman has a father. *Mr. Noodman has a cat named Lady Butterscotch. *Mr. Noodman favorite food are blueberries. *In "Laugh Quake", he is shown making pottery, which may be one of his hobbies. *Noodman looks more similar like Pointy-haired Boss from . *In "Butts Up", he revealed his age and his middle name. *Even though he got new butt in the episode "Brett Venom MD", in other episodes, he has a normal butt. *He is similar to Scoutmaster Lumpus from Camp Lazlo, Schnitzel from Chowder, Benson from Regular Show, Mr. Robinson from The Amazing World of Gumball, Lars from Steven Universe, Joshua from Clarence, Ed Bighead from Rocko’s Modern Life, Rancid Rabbit from CatDog, and Squidward from SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults